


The One Where Uther Had A Cow + The Sequel [podfic anthology]

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of The One Where Uther Had A Cow by Solarcat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:20:25</p><p>Uther has a cow. Or, more accurately, Ygraine had a cow. ...Nimueh is willing to admit she might have made a mistake somewhere in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Uther Had A Cow + The Sequel [podfic anthology]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Uther Had a Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70205) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat). 
  * Inspired by [The Sequel to The One Where Uther Had a Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/93186) by [laurie_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky). 



cover art by eosrose

**Total Duration:** 00:20:32  
[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/f9ddfexsmh7ll68vueywr3g08prfpvjv.mp3) (18.7 MB) | [Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ebbdqxr6nwp0witf9k6adlcfwzkrz7bl.m4b) (9.1 MB)

# | Title | Duration | Download | Read  
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | The One Where Uther Had A Cow | 00:08:45 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xxdknzftz07t6wssj6t3hrgkcq0fstrm.mp3) (8.1 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/70205)  
2 | The Sequel to The One Where Uther Had A Cow | 00:11:47 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sih2s5wvdye6dk00sumfp2myttky0vrp.mp3) (10.9 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/93186)  
  
**[crossposted to the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-where-uther-had-cow-and-sequel-anthology) **


End file.
